The present invention relates to a liquid phase mixture of tricyclic isochroman derivative mixtures and acetyl tetrahydronaphthalene derivative mixtures as well as organoleptic uses thereof to alter, modify, augment, enhance or impart aromas in (to) consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (to alter, modify or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Musky aromas are highly desirable in several types of perfume compositions and for use in perfumed articles. Some of the most desirable musk type compounds are normally in the solid state at room temperature. Thus, for example, the compound having the structure: ##STR3## in 95% purity contains about 4% of the compound having the structure: ##STR4## and about 1% of the compound having the structure: ##STR5## is a solid and has a melting point of between 52.degree. C. and 56.degree. C. at atmospheric pressure. In addition, the compound having the structure: ##STR6## exists in pure form as a crystalline solid and is known as "GALAXOLIDE.RTM.-100". In 70-80% purity "GALAXOLIDE.RTM." contains about 6-8% of the compounds having the structures: ##STR7## about 2-4% of the compound having the structure: ##STR8## and about 2-4% of the compound having the structure: ##STR9## and is a highly viscous liquid at room temperature (viscosity, 4500 centipoises at 25.degree. C.). Such material is hereinafter referred to simply as "GALAXOLIDE.RTM.". The fact that the acetyl tetrahydronaphthalene derivative mixture as defined, supra is in the solid state and the fact that the isochroman derivative mixture, "GALAXOLIDE.RTM." is a highly viscous liquid, creates a situation which requires them (on an "individual" basis) to be utilized with diluents which cause these materials to be very difficult to work with in perfumery. Thus, as separate ingredients it is difficult to mix these materials with other perfume ingredients, and when diluted with such diluents as diethyl phthalate and the like the diluents restrict the use of the overall materials as a result of the aroma nuances which are contributed by the diluents even though such aroma nuances may not contribute very much to the overall organoleptic profile of the resulting perfume, cologne or perfumed article.
A process for the production of isochromans useful in my invention has been shown in the prior art and certain novel isochromans have recently been disclosed with outstanding musk fragrances. Such isochromans have been disclosed in Heeringa and Beets, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,530 issued on Dec. 26, 1967 and in Wiegers, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,978 issued on Oct. 20, 1981. In addition, several other references set forth processes for production of isochromans such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,719, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,964 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,090.
Although eutectic compositions of organic compounds are known to exist as is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,914 issued on Mar. 3, 1970, eutectic mixtures of tricyclic isochroman derivative mixtures and acetyl tetrahydronaphthalene derivative mixtures as are disclosed in the instant application are unknown and furthermore, eutectic mixtures are unknown for use in perfumery.